Psychology 101
is the second episode of season one of the fanfiction, Violets. Plot At Delilah's first day in psychology class, she meets a charming young man by the name of Justin. They instantly hit it off and begin seeing each other, but he has a dark secret. Cast Guest Cast *'Sakis Rouvas '''as Stelios Episode '''Violets – Episode 2 – "Psychology 101"' Delilah walks through the streets of the Village like she owns the place. She spent her whole life here in New York; it's almost all she knows. She scurries across the street, jaywalking, and runs into an NYU-owned building. "Psychology. The best class in the world," she thought to herself. As she walks into class, she notices barely any chairs left, except one. Delilah walks to the left side of the classroom in her heeled black boots and takes a seat next to a young attractive Hispanic man. He instantly notices her. "I'm Justin, and you?" he asks with a smirk on his face. She smiles back. "Delilah, but most people call me Blondie." "Do they?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. She laughs. "No, they don't." "I like your sense of humor," he responds. "How about we hang out after this class? Maybe my dorm?" Delilah slightly blushes, she's never been asked to have sex with someone so bluntly, even though that was barely blunt at all. "Depends, you're from Connecticut, eh?" she asks. Justin seems shocked and smiles slightly. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Delilah smiles back. "I'm a bit of a linguistic nerd. You see, a Connecticut accent is basically a New England accent, but more influenced by a New York one." Justin laughs. "So I've cracked you, I see." Delilah seems taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asks him. "You see, this is psychology, and as I'm a psychology major, I believe it's my duty to use my talents on as many people as I can." He says, beginning to sound like a creep. "So, please enlighten me. What are these, talents?" Delilah asks him. "Well, you came in here acting like you owned the place. Born and bred New Yorker I suppose? Well, I knew I had to find a way to break down this exterior and find your inner normal person. It was quite easy, all I did was act all mysterious, the type girls of your, style, seem to enjoy, and then bam, you just opened up to me." He says. Delilah seems impressed. "Wow, maybe you should be the one teaching this class." Justin shrugs. "Maybe one day, but how about that offer I gave you a little earlier?" he asks. Delilah smiles. "I think that's a good idea." ---- "Shan, she can't be that bad," Tom says to Shan as they walk to his dorm. "She's a fucking psychopathic, cheerleading, energetic, little girl! Not an adult, a girl. I'm serious! If there's one person in this college who'd single white female me, it's her." She says. Tom rolls his eyes. "She seemed nice when I met her, just give it some getting used to. How long have you known her? A week?" "That doesn't matter!" Shan interjects. "One of my talents in life is reading people, and if my talents reign true, she's a bad egg." "Fine, be that way." Tom responds as they reach his dorm room and open the door, obliviously ignoring the sock on the knob. "Oh my fucking god." Shan whisper-shouts as she sees Justin and some blonde girl having sex against the wall. "Holy shit Justin! Your roommates are back oh my fucking god!" the blonde girl yells, shaking Justin off of her and running for her clothes on the bed. "Delilah, come on, I was just a second away from finishing!" Justin whines. "It's just Shan and Tom, they don't give a fuck." Delilah rolls her eyes. "I am leaving thank you very much." Delilah yells as she begins getting dressed. "I'm so so so sorry Justin, and um, Delilah." Shan says awkwardly, as she half-covers her eyes and walks out of the room. Delilah chuckles. "It's fine, not my fault he takes three hours to finish." "Better than three minutes." Justin yells from his bed, now with his pants on. They all laugh. "Y'know, we should all hang out together, it'd be nice to make some new friends, right Shan?" Tom says. Shan gives Tom a worried look, but he ignores her. "Yeah, I agree. Sounds fun, tonight we'll check out some place, but if you wouldn't mind, I kinda have to finish something here." He says. Delilah rolls her eyes yet again. "I know this great club right here in the Village, it's called Psychedelic Crush, I'll go write you the address, we'll leave him to…''it''." she says, giggling as the three of them exit the room. Just before he takes his pants off, Justin receives a text message from a man named Ethan. "Justin, why'd you have to leave me like that the night before you went there. I've liked you for fucking five years, fuck that, I've LOVED you for five years. Then the night before you drive down to New York, you tell me you're gay, that you want to have sex with me, and than minutes after we're done you call me a faggot. GO FUCK YOURSELF." Justin tenses for a second, and then throws his phone at the wall in rage, splitting it into pieces. ---- "You're going to an artsy club in the Village with friends and not taking ME?!?!" Nina yells to Shan in their room. "Nina, I'm sorry but one, you don't even know these people, and two, you don't really seem like the psychedelic ''type." She responds. "Are you kidding me? I went to a rave my senior year of high school, a RAVE, tell me that is not psychedelic." Nina says. "Well, um, Nina. That's kinda different type of psychedelic, this place is gonna have lots of stoners, ''lots of older stoners, not teenagers on ecstasy." Shan tells her. "I don't care what you say, you're taking me with you. Drama is a tough thing to major in, if you want that degree to come to use in life you have to work your tushie off, and since that's exactly what I'm doing, I have no time for making friends of my own. I NEED this." "Fine, you can come. I'm not telling you you'll enjoy it though." Shan says, finally giving in with a sigh. Nina practically tackles Shan in a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, I love you so much Shan you don't even know!" She screams. "No, I really don't…" Shan whispers back. ---- "Ooh so tell me all about him!" Jessy squeals, as she asks Delilah about her sexual encounter with Justin. Delilah blushes. "Well he's super hot, from Connecticut, some sort of Hispanic, I think Ecuadorian or something, kinda short, but still hot." "Muy caliente." Nasia says, laughing. "But this is the weirdest part, so the guys who walked in on us invited us out with them. Like what the fuck?" Delilah says chuckling. "I wanna come!" Jessy shouts. "Oh my god, please do. I barely know these people and I'm taking them to Psychedelic Crush, this creepy stoner hangout from the 60s." Delilah responds. Nasia and Jessy both laugh. "Wait, so who were the people who walked in on you two?" Nasia asks. "Um, this guy Tom and this girl, I think her name was Shan or something weird like that. I'm pretty sure they've been dating since high school." "Shan? Long curly red hair, pale skin, average height?" Nasia asks. "Yup, that's her." Delilah answers. "She's in my photography class, really quiet, and kinda awkward. I sat next to her today and she didn't look at me once." Jessy laughs. "Well at least we'll be there to keep you company…Blondie." Delilah playfully slaps her. "Oh my god, shut the fuck up." She says as they all laugh. ---- Tyler, Shan, and Tom all stood outside Psychedelic Crush's entrance at exactly 10 o'clock. "Well, this place is, different." Tyler says. "Remind me again why I agreed to come with you guys?" "You did because Tom over here was being an idiot and invited some strange girl to hang out with us tonight for no apparent reason." Shan spat out. Psychedelic Crush was a small bar hidden in the street. Standing outside of the building, you'd just see a boarded up shack that probably sold cocaine in the 80s. Instead, you open the cellar doors into the basement and get transported back into 1969. As the three of them walked into the bar, Tyler noticed someone on one of the couches in the corner. Brandon. "Hold on one second…" He says to Shan and Tom, as he walks over to Brandon. "Um, Brandon. What the hell are you doing here?" He asks him. Brandon giggles, obviously stoned. "Bro, I'm about to get fucked." He says laughing, as a buff, hairy guy in his mid-late 30s walks over to them. "Can I help you?" He asks Tyler, in a deep voice with some sort of European accent. "Stelios, Stelios, it's ok. This is my roommate Tyler. He's just checking up on me." Brandon says, patting Stelios on his arm. "Stelios over here is from Thessaloniki, I think that's in like Russia or something." He says laughing. "Brandon, come with me…" Tyler says, grabbing him by the arm and bringing him over to Shan and Tom. "Who the hell is that?" Tom asks, gesturing towards Brandon. Tyler rolls his eyes. "It's my roommate Brandon, who was about to get molested by some creepy Greek dude." He responds. Brandon perks up. "He's Russian, he's from Thessaloniki!" Shan rolls her eyes. "Thessaloniki isn't in fucking Russia ok." She snaps. "Woah, Shan, calm down." Tom says, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Guys, he has to stay with us, I'm not letting him go off on his own like this, and he's also not staying with…Stelios." Tyler says. "Completely cool, I understand." Tom replies, as Shan makes an annoyed face that nobody notices. Out of nowhere, Nina races down the stairs of the bar and tackles Shan with a hug. She wears a tight white crop top with homemade sparkles on it and pink bootie shorts. "SHANNY!!" She yells while hugging Shan. "Nina, how are you dressing like that, you do know September is cold in New York." She responds. Nina rolls her eyes. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm gonna go get an appletini." She says, scurrying over to the bar in her 6-inch pumps. "That girl is a piece of work…" Shan says to Tom, Tyler, and Brandon as she sighs. The End Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes